


Inevitable

by SuspiciousSalmon



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dark Crack, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousSalmon/pseuds/SuspiciousSalmon
Summary: Thanos of Titan finds in Manny Heffley a match to his own power... and much, much more.
Relationships: Thanos/Manny Heffley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inevitable

Thanos’ body quaked with every step. Just... a little... further, and he’d make it. No- he was Thanos! He wouldn’t and hide from death! He… was… inevitable!

Thanos snapped his fingers, and let out a breath that he had been holding since his attacker first arrived. The full power of the Infinity Gauntlet, unleashed in one concentrated blow. He left nothing behind but a pile of dust in the place of his assailant. His gauntlet arm was blown completely off of his body, but it was ok. He could start anew now, escape where he could never be found. He rid the universe of a terrible plague, he could still watch the sun rise on their grateful-

A speck of dust rose into the air, followed by a second, followed by a third, creating a spiralling column of smoke. The smoke became a storm, and the storm became a hurricane.   
“NO!"  
Thanos reached for the gauntlet, but the hurricane swept up the Infinity Gauntlet. Each speck of dust solidified into a drop of blood, or a flake of skin, or a piece of muscle or bone or organ. The storm converged into a singular being, large as The Mad Titan himself. Thanos of Titan willed himself to run, but his body would not let him. He felt himself filled with a strange… fascination.

The last of the new being formed. His attacker had already been nigh-omnipotent, strong as the gauntlet all on their own. Now, in this new reborn form, Thanos truly began to understand. This- this is what the universe saw the Infinity Stones as, a power beyond human imagining, a collection of any six where a single one was hubris against the Gods, a power so incomprehensibly great that should even a single one be claimed by evil, the entire multiverse would be consumed by darkness. And that was nothing compared to what faced him now.

Thanos stared into the face of death. And Manny Heffley stared back.

Heffley did not speak. He did not betray any emotion through his cold, disinterested stare. Thanos of Titan was seen as unstoppable by the greatest threats in the universe, and yet Manny Heffley was even greater. He’d never felt this before- this feeling of fear. And it felt good.

The Titan fell to his knees, the overwhelming sense of cosmic horror washing over him became too much. Manny Heffley, raised his hand slightly, the Infinity Gauntlet around it, and without a single word, Thanos knew exactly what he desired. He crawled to Manny’s feet, kissing the gauntlet hand. Looking up in Manny’s pale, emotionless eyes, something sparked in him. Who was he to claim judgement over the whole universe? Nobody was worthy of that! Nobody except Manny Heffley, his new master.

A portal opened up beneath them, bringing them to a seemingly-ordinary bedroom in a suburban house. The stones acted seemingly of their own accord, though Thanos knew the truth – that their master did not even need to move a muscle in his body to impose his will over them. Still, nothing more than cold indifference shone through in Manny’s eyes, but through their reflection, Thanos could see his own. Desire, Passion, Pleasure. The things he’d avoided in his life-long quest; he could resist no longer.

His new master seemed to understand his desire long before even he did. Manny’s pants became a sea of bubbles, and his underwear with them. Sifting through the bubbles, Thanos found his prize. He opened the mouth that usually delivered long, meandering monologues, but now he sought only to deliver pleasure to his new master. He had been cursed with many great knowledges throughout his time as Universal Conqueror, he hoped it would be enough for this.

Somehow, the fear, the acknowledgement that Manny could wipe him out at any moment, only made him more excited. Once again, he looked into Manny’s eyes, but this time there was something more. Love, almost. But not the love that humans showed eachother, no- Thanos was not worthy of that position. Thanos saw the love that a master showed their pet, because that was what he was, a pet. A pet to the most powerful being in the universe. And as Manny buried his cock further and further down this throat, he realised that he was glad to be the pet of Manny Heffley, his new master.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have no excuse. I would absolutely do it again.
> 
> This entire shitfest was inspired by my idiot friends, who inspired me to write this and who keep reviving this nightmare every few months. I originally had it as an anonymous pastebin but if it's going to stay alive and well like the horribly mutilated zombie that it is, I'm going to put it here where I can at least fix the typos.
> 
> I'm probably going to use this account as a way to explore ideas and practice writing things I shouldn't be, but be aware that none of this is even remotely ok and I condone none of it (however little that's worth in this situation)
> 
> Manny is canonically an adult in this I physically cannot bring myself to write it any other way


End file.
